As an apparatus for assisting a bending and stretching motion of a finger of a hand, there is proposed an apparatus that connects or engages mechanism parts such as a joint portion, an arm and a gear with each other, thereby carrying out the bending and stretching motion of a finger (patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-345861